I Won't Love
by snowwinter486
Summary: AllSena. He fell in love once, he doesn't need to again... It's not helping when everyone else wants him too... But maybe... Just maybe...
1. Musashi

Disclaimer: Don't own Eyeshield 21

Warning: YAOI, multi pairings.

Enjoy and review~~

※

It was really cold. Freezing cold. Who knew it would be this cold?

But Sena didn't mind.

He should go home, but he was still waiting. He wouldn't leave until she came to him.

And Sena didn't mind.

It was really late into the night, and it was pouring down extremely hard.

And Sena didn't mind.

In fact, he had a lot of patience. He was pretty darn loyal too. Just standing there, waiting, and waiting.

_She didn't forget…Something must've happened and she was late… _Sena repeated in his mind, time after time. His eyelids were drooping. He slid down the wall he was leaning on and closed his eyes.

As darkness wrapped around him, he heard a faint yell.

* * *

Musashi could've sworn that he just saw Sena. _No way… _he thought as he continued walking away. He stopped a couple of times, and he completely turned around from his apartment when it started raining. He dropped everything on his couch, and he head some sort of 'pitter patter'. When he looked out the window, he figured out that it was raining.

So he ran.

He never ran as fast as that, flying through the streets. _'Isn't the Dream Team meeting tomorrow for a practice?' _Musashi remembered and ran even faster. "SENA!" He yelled, he remembered the last time he yelled like that. With his father, about his father, about American Football, and now.

Musashi felt his heart nearly stop as he saw Sena, against the wall, drenched, and unconscious. Musashi rushed to his side and picked him up. "Sena? Sena, please, wake up…" he begged.

"Mu-Musashi-san?" Sena's quiet voice was barely a whisper. He was trembling and curled up closer to Musashi. "I'm… sorry…I…" Sena drifted back to sleep and Musashi ran back to his home.

When he got there, he opened the door and took Sena into the bathroom, drying both of them off. Musashi got rid of the wet clothes on Sena.

Sena's skin was always pretty pale and soft. Impossibly soft. Unconsciously, Musashi ran his hand through the drooping silky hair. As he put Sena in his head, he changed his clothes. When he came back into the room, Sena was curled into a small ball. Trembling. Musashi sighed through his nose and slid in next to him. Sena curled tightly and cuddled in Musashi's arms and chest, taking his body heat greedily. Musashi slept next to him. _Have some good dreams..._

* * *

Best thing about Sena was the eyes. Filled with determination, concern and happiness. Not now. They may be closed, he might be shivering because it's cold. But he saw how broken Sena was. All you need to do is look at him in the eyes. He could say lies, but his eyes and body language give him away completely.

And when he saw that look on his face, the fake smile. He knew automatically.


	2. Yamato

Disclaimer: Don't own Eyeshield 21 or the songs used.

Warning: Multi-pairings. (Sena pairing) Bitchy OC (to the extreme!), maybe a little ooc… potty mouth, Hiruma, Agon… (They don't need an explanation), spoilers

Time: DREAM-TEAM

Enjoy and review~~

By the time Musashi woke up, Sena was gone. Instead there was a note saying about how sorry he was and how thankful, and then he apologized about taking his time for reading the note, then thanked him for that, then he apologized for thanking him. Musashi smiled softly and headed out the door. He had to get to the airport.

When he got there the team was already there, all except Sena.

"Yo, Musashi! Have you seen Sena?" Kotarou demanded and slid past him was Sena.

"Good morning everyone," Sena bowed to the group and they laughed. Sena looked at Musashi and blushed lightly. It seemed as though that Sena looked a little sick, and his breathing was heavier, too. He walked over to him and told him to bend down. When Musashi did, Sena whispered in his ear, "Thank you for last night."

Musashi smiled, "No problem," he said and Sena blushed even redder. The rest of the Dream-Team eyed them suspiciously.

They came around, cooling down the drowsiness and laughing, talking about American Football.

"So then…What happened to the Teikoku try-outs?"

"A... middle school student?" the entire group blinked, completely caught off guard about the new adjustments.

-x-

Sena seemed bummed out about the fact that only the mummy man had made it, and Yamato attempted to make things better and cheer him up.

"So… I guess it's you, me, and 14 hours, huh?" Yamato asked and Sena bowed politely to him.

"Good morning, Yamato-san…" he whispered and Yamato laughed.

"No need to be so formal, we're working together." Yamato said happily and Sena apologized again. Yamato looked at Sena concerned, "Are you okay?" he asked and Sena stared at him funny, "You look rather… sick." Taka turned from his seat to look at Sena, along with many, many others.

"No, I'm fine, just… Well… a little… nervous?" Sena questioned, unsure.

"Are you sure, Sena-kun?" Yamato asked moving his hand up to Sena's forehead Sena flinched and backed up against the wall at 4.2 speed. He was shaking just lightly and Yamato was taken back, _What did I do? _

"Ah… Sorry," Sena apologized again and Yamato's jolly face came back in and shook his head. Wondering just what was going on.

Sena kept his distance away from Yamato, and Yamato didn't question anything, they just sat where they were and acted as though everything was okay. _Acted._

※

By the time they were all off the plane and checking the statue of Liberty out, along with the taking of the pictures they all managed to get to the lottery.

"THAT'S HUGE!" Chuubou exclaimed and Sena opened his mouth in awe.

"Everything's huge in America," Yamato explained simply, "Even if there is no point…"

"The three million dollars go to me!" A huge man walked through the crowds and chatting immediately spread like fire.

"Ah?" Agon looked over his shoulder, pissed at whoever was trying to get the money away from him.

"Rodchenko?" Banba asked, alarmed Sena blinked, not getting what happened.

"Wha- Lord Chainsaw?" Otawara asked, getting the wrong definition again.

"Well, all of the strong guys know him…" Monta's sentence was drifted as Gaou's eyes sparkled like a child.

"He's Olympian that holds the record for the benchpress!" Gaou said, sounding quite proud.

It was Japan's turn and Sena began shivering as the team hoped and begged him to draw New Zealand. _This… This pressure…_ He began to panic.

Yamato was going to say something, anything to comfort the boy, but Gaou beet him. "Step aside, I'm drawing," he said confidently and Sena tried to stop him, being stopped by Agon grabbing his hood.

Gaou walked up to the bingo like thing, ripped it open and took out a number.

"Japan will play against Russia," he announced and half of Dream-team Japan's mouth dropped to the floor.

And then, America. Sena desperately turned over to where they should be, _Panther! _It was silent, dead-silent.

No one was there.

"They are looking down on us. And the whole world," Ikkyuu said bitterly.

※Next day※

Sena woke up and blinked, when he sat up he realized the previous night events.

"_Trash like you can't sleep with the chibi-trash."_

"_Like you should be talking fucking dreads. Fucking chibi is sleeping with me tonight."_

"_Kobayakawa Sena trains with me, therefore sleeps with me."_

"_I'm Sena's older brother, so I should sleep with him."_

"_Buah-ha-ha-ha! Someone as good as him should sleep with someone as good as me!"_

Thus, Sena ended up sharing a room with Yamato, Akaba, Monta, Riku and Kakei. Apparently, whenever they would get bored, they are allowed to change rooms. How troublesome.

※

"DIE SENA!" Most of the Dream-Team Japan screamed as Sena got ambushed by a lot of pillows, luckily, he ran for it. Landing near Taka.

"Where's Yamato-san?" he asked as everyone else was laughing and killing each other with pillows, the night before the big day.

"Him?" Taka said, "He's probably 'there'," he said and Monta and Sena looked at him curiously and Taka began to explain what happened in America. When he finished, Sena excused himself and ran out.

"Oi Sena! Where are you going?" Monta asked, attempting to chase him.

"Yamato-san! Something bad is going to happen!" he said and ran, Monta in tow.

The Japan players stared at each other momentarily before continuing their pillow fight.

"Yama…to-san?" Sena paused before walking right into Yamato, who flashed him a huge grin.

"Lets win against them!" he said and Sena blinked before nodding with a happy smile.

"Hai!" he said.

When they slept that night, Yamato kept tossing and turning. Sena paused at the sleeping figure that looked like they would die in pain and suffering. Sena's instincts to help kicked in and he rushed to Yamato's side.

"Yamato-san?" he said, his voice as soft as feathers. Yamato didn't stir. Sena sat down beside his bed and stared at the black curly stands of hair and unconsciously moved them out of his forehead. Sena hummed a light tune. It soon turned into Sena singing a song, as quietly as he could.

"_I wish I could bubble wrap my heart," _Sena blinked but continued singing, who knew that he would sing McFly's 'Bubble Wrap'?

"_In case I fall and break apart," _Sena didn't understand, but he realized how well he could relate to this song.

"_I'm not god, I can't change the stars. And I don't know if, there's life on Mars…" _Sena looked out the window, and then subconsciously played with the silky strands of Yamato's hair.

"_But I know you hurt. The people that you love and those who care for you," _Sena said, softly but passion filled his voice along with pain.

Yamato was about to get up from the pre-nightmare he had, but a warm touch stopped. Yamato never knew that such a small movement of moving his hair and the light, feathery touches followed by the painful voice. He never realized that he would be in a position where he would actually listen to someone sing. And he wasn't even at a karaoke place!

When Yamato heard the first verse, he thought his heart stopped. '_The song just started and I'm already like this… What's with me? But at the same time… I want the voice to continue… With a better, happier song,' _Yamato felt his muscles loosen up and his mind at ease. Sleep tugging at the back of this mind, he cracked an eye open just to see who it was, and thank her properly, like a real gentleman should.

He was about to open his eyes when he heard a tear, a sniffle and the rest of the chorus.

"_This is the last time, _

_I give up this heart of mine, _

_I'm telling you that I'm, _

_A broken man who's finally realised,_

_You're standing in moonlight, _

_But you're black on the inside, _

_Who-oo-oo-oo_

_Do you think you are to cry?_

_This is goodbye." _

Yamato's heart dropped when he heard that and opened his eyes to see the moon lighting up a red-faced, teary eyed Sena. Sena wiped away his tears and then he looked at Yamato, who was looking at him. (A/N: If you know where I got that from, give me a prompt and I'll write it!)


End file.
